pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM116: The Secret Princess!
is the 24th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Lillie and Gladion are on the lookout for documentation relating to their father Mohn, whom they were told had died. When their mother sees their desperation, she takes them to Mohn's old room. And there, Lillie finds the Z-Ring Mohn once used, as well as the mythical Pokémon, Magearna. Lillie asks Island Kahuna Hala if it's okay for her to use this Z-Ring. Will Lillie finally be able to use Z-Moves? Episode Plot At Kukui's house, Ash announces that breakfast is ready. Soon after, his Pokémon run to the bowls, causing Ash to lose balance and fall down. Since Rowlet and Meltan are not present, Ash opens his backpack and wakes Rowlet up. Rowlet goes to fly off, but Ash stops him, asking where Meltan is. Ash finds it at the frying pan, and Rowlet grabs it before it eats the pan. Ash scolds Meltan, and Rowlet drags Meltan to its food: a bunch of bolts. Kukui arrives with Rotom, pleased that everyone's having breakfast. Ash informs that Meltan was going after the frying pan, which shocks Kukui that was the fourth one this week, thinking how disappointed Burnet will be. Ash smiles, showing that he did save this one. Kukui is relieved, while Ash wonders where Burnet is. Kukui states she's at work in Aether Paradise. There, in the basement, Faba asks of Lillie and Gladion to be careful with his documents, which are scattered all over his lab. He does confirm that their father, Mohn, left many research documents. Faba carried them this lab, on Lusamine's behalf, to shut down the research on Ultra Wormholes. Lillie and Gladion are shocked to hear that, while Faba claims this is all when she learned that her husband had died. Lillie and Gladion shout out that their father is still alive, causing Faba to cry in joy when he heard the news. He goes to grab a tissue, but finds a photo frame of himself, Wicke, Lusamine and Mohn. Faba describes the latter as a brilliant scientist, who led the team on the photo. In her office, Lusamine looks at her wedding photo, and remembers the shock, when Wicke and Faba held her from reaching Mohn, who was taken through the Ultra Wormhole. Holding the photo frame, she utters Mohn's name, and wonders where could he be now. She stops, as Wicke and Burnet enter her room. The two report that they have looked into files of missing people in other branches of Aether Foundation, but found no trace of Mohn. They remind that the search has only begun, and Lusamine smiles up, stating that she had Faba search Mohn's documents, and is assisted by Lillie and Gladion. Wicke sees the two children are eager to find their father. Burnet confirms that, as she was in Lusamine's office when Gladion came to tell them that Mohn was alive, for they didn't see his spirit in Tapu Fini's mist on Poni Island, and Hapu confirmed that fact. Burnet notes that she never saw Gladion so happy before. Lusamine admits she was wrong to close herself in, to not speak about her husband to her children, and she didn't realize that they wanted him. Lusamine, Burnet and Wicke come into Faba's lab, where the former asks of Gladion and Lillie to come with her. Taking a helicopter, the family arrives to the mansion on Melemele Island, where they are greeted by their servants. They go to a bookcase, where Hobbes presses a book, causing the bookcase to slide as it reveals a secret room. Lusamine takes them to Mohn's room, which reminds Gladion how his father pet him on his head in this very place. Lusamine describes Mohn as a passionate man, in work and family, who also thought about fairy tales. She turns to her children, entrusting them with this room until he returns. Hobbes compliments the idea, while Lillie opens a table tray, revealing a Z-Ring. Hobbes remembers that Mohn got it from Hala, when he arrived to Alola to study on Ultra Wormholes. He describes him as a great trainer, too. Lusamine states his Pokémon are gone, and blames herself for not taking care of it properly, but Hobbes reminds that she was in a great shock at that time. Still, Lusamine exclaims it was also in a shock when Mohn just disappeared. She believes if she was not so sad, she might've realized that Mohn was still alive. Lillie explains even if she does not remember her father, she still understands her mother's feelings, and asks of her not to be harsh on herself. Lusamine thanks her, seeing her own children saved her: the troublemaker and her little baby. Lusamine hugs Lillie, who pushes her away, making the former think why do children have to grow up. Gladion thinks Lillie should hold onto the Z-Ring until Mohn returns, and advises her to talk to Hala about it. Lillie takes the Z-Ring, and shows it to Snowy, who really likes that, so Lillie decides to speak with Hala tomorrow. However, she looks at the closet, and opens it, revealing a mechanical Pokémon. Hobbes sees that's a Magearna, which Mohn was looking after. He describes it as an artificial Pokémon created by scientists. Lusamine adds that when Mohn found it, it was in an antique shop, rusting away. Lillie looks at it, but is asked by Lusamine why did she open the closet. She does not know why, while Lusamine explains that Magerna was designed to protect a princess. When Mohn found it, he thought it was fate, since they had a princess of their own to give to: Lillie. He tried to get it to work, but failed, and it was lying in the closet ever since. Lillie becomes happy, thinking it was a present from Mohn. The next day, Lillie shows the Z-Ring, which amazes the class. Kiawe hopes that Lillie finds her father soon. Kukui states that Lillie will see Hala about the Z-Ring, since she wishes to use it until they find Mohn. Lillie is uncertain, but the rest of the class decide to support her by coming with her. The class goes to Hala's house, where he remembers the day he gave the Z-Ring to Mohn. He remembers him giving calm, but passionate orders to his Zoroark. Kukui wants to battle Mohn someday, and Hala believes they could hold a celebration in his honor, when he comes back. Kukui and others encourage Lillie, who sighs and explains she felt her father caring for her, even if she didn't know him, when her mother showed her his room. Thus, she has resolved herself to find him, and wants to becomes stronger to accomplish that. Showing her Icium-Z, she wants to grow stronger by using Z-Moves with her Snowy, and asks for Hala's counsel. Hala is touched by her feelings, and decides to have a battle with Lillie, to have her attempt to unleash the Ice Z-Move. Others become shocked at that demand, but Lillie accepts the challenge. At the field, Ash cheers for Lillie, but is scolded by Mallow, since Lillie is still nervous. Lillie places the Icium-Z in the Z-Ring and touches it, unleashing the Z-Power onto Snowy. Lillie has Snowy use Subzero Slammer, but much to her shock, nothing happens. Ash cheers Lillie up, thinking she works hard enough and train, she'll be able to pull it out next time. Kiawe states they'll train every day, and Sophocles is encouraged to use a Z-Move, too. Lillie is glad, and comforts Snowy, since it was not her fault that the Z-Move failed. Thus, she has resolved herself on training. Hala compliments Lillie, since she was close on unleashing the Z-Move, and has decided to have her hold onto the Z-Ring. Lillie thanks Hala, and swears she will make the most out of the Z-Ring. The heroes are glad, and Ash remarks that the Z-Ring must've chosen Lillie this time. Hala laughs, and asks of Lillie to seek him out when she has trained more. At night, Lillie opens her closet to visit Magearna, and tells it about her Z-Ring. She also wants to be Magearna's friend, by activating Magearna someday, so it could be at reunion between her and Mohn. Snowy looks at Magearna, who glows for a moment. Snowy goes to Magearna, and Lillie finds a notebook behind it. She opens it, and is amazed to find a drawing of Magearna holding Lillie, when she was baby. Lillie cries, and opens another page about Magearna. Suddenly, the lights turn on, as Lusamine and Gladion visit Lillie. The two wonder what Hala said, and Lillie explains Hala gave her a temporary permission to use the Z-Ring. Lusamine and Gladion are glad to hear that, and encourage Lillie to master the Ice Z-Move. She also shows Mohn's notebook about Magearna, and wants to take care of the latter, even to activate it again. Lusamine is amused, while Gladion sees Lillie already became strong. At night, Lillie reads the notebook, when Mohn entered an antique shop and found Magearna, despite being rusty. Knowing it was created by scientists in a far-off land 500 years ago, he thought it was fate, as he remembered Lillie, as a baby. He swore to give this as a present to her little princess. Lillie smiles, as she falls asleep on her desk. Lillie pets Snowy, and thinks she just misspoke the wrong words during her Z-Move pose. While Lillie wants to make it work the next time, Hobbes doubts that the words were the problem. Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Magearna (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Lillie asks which Pokémon does she meet in today's episode. The correct answer is the green answer, Magearna. The other answers are Diancie (blue), Volcanion (red), and Hoopa (yellow). *Due to Magearna being inactive, its voice wasn’t heard in the Who’s That Pokémon segments. Gallery Ash is stunned by how fast the Pokémon passed by him to eat the food SM116 2.png Meltan drools at the pan SM116 3.png Faba cries to hear Mohn is still alive SM116 4.png Lusamine looking at old photos SM116 5.png Mohn got warped away through the Ultra Wormhole SM116 6.png Wicke, Lusamine and Burnet see that Lillie and Gladion are eager to find their father SM116 7.png Hobbes pushes a book SM116 8.png A secret entrance is revealed SM116 9.png Gladion remembers his father patting him on the head SM116 10.png Mohn's picture of the family SM116 11.png Gladion and Lillie find Mohn's Z-Ring inside the drawer SM116 12.png Lusamine hugging Lillie, much to the daughter's discomfort SM116 13.png Snowy is eager to try Z-Moves, too SM116 14.png Lillie finds an inactive Magearna SM116 15.png Lillie getting ready to use a Z-Move SM116 16.png Snowy in a blue aura SM116 17.png Lillie gets surprised after Subzero Slammer failed to work SM116 18.png Lillie reads Mohn's notes about Magearna SM116 19.png Mohn discovered a rusty Magearna SM116 20.png Lillie fell asleep }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lillie Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes directed by Masahiro Sekino Category:Episodes directed by Junya Koshiba Category:Episodes animated by Masaya Onishi Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears